Smoke to the Flame
by Just Canceled
Summary: LWD Derek is frustrated and takes it out on Casey, how does he say sorry? Dasey


**Title**: Smoke to the Flame

**Series**: Life with Derek

**Summary**: (LWD) Derek is frustrated and takes it out on Casey, how does he say sorry?

**Chapters**: One-shot

**Rating**: T (Situations, Language)

**Words**: Story: 839, Total: 1,082, Poem: 56

**A/N**: _:NEWSFLASH: Plot Bunny Attacks! _

Anyways, this was a plot bunny attack, so it's not that great. I just feel like writing fluff and waff and pwp today. YAY! I used jargon! This was originally going to be a Rouge/Wolverine thing, but I don't really write in that 'ship, though I read it all the time. But I liked the idea behind it, so I modified it to be a Dasey fic. So, here is what was once titled "Bad Joke". Oh yeah, this is entirely in Derek's POV, so...yeah. ENJOY!

------

I was watching her, waiting for the perfect moment to speak. She was lying back on her bed, incense burning. Her incense…that's what she had smelled like yesterday, when I could no longer control the damn urges, and had brushed her hair out of her face. I had wanted to kiss her, but it was wrong.

But I had needed to touch her.

So I just casually brushed her hair out of her face, as she stood in front of me. When I moved her hair, her smell hit my nose. It was entirely too feminine. It smelled like lavender and roses, like moonlight lit loving. It was all I could do not to groan. She hadn't said anything as I stared into her eyes. I don't know what she could see in my eyes, but she had stepped back, and we had reverted back to hating each other.

Only, I could never hate her. Oh, I _want_ to hate her. I just…can't. There are too many other things clouding what I feel, lust being one of the easier ones to describe. She was too damn hot for my own good.

I guess this is going to be one of the only times Derek doesn't get what Derek wants.

Yeah, I want her. Bad. Real bad. And it is killing me. I have no one to blame but myself…and her. Though, I know, somewhere in the back of my mind it's wrong to want your step-sister, to dream about her naked and writhing and twisting under me; calling out my name as I bring her to climax; but it is _wrong_ to want her. Though she is only my _step_-sister, we're not blood related. Why is it so wrong? We were fifteen when we met, not two. I _need_ her, Damnit!

I realize she's watching me back. Shit, I've just been caught, what to do?

"What do you want, Derek?" Her voice sounds…hurt? Why does she sound so upset? Shit, shit, shit. I shouldn't care this much.

"Nothing Case. Just seeing how hideous you've gotten since last time I saw you." Oh god, why'd I say that. I don't mean it. I never do. I just can't let her know, she's _Casey_ after all. She hates me, and I can't really blame her.

She looks at me, fuck, are those tears? I made her cry. I fucking made her cry. She stands up, pushing me out her doorway, closing and locking the door behind me.

She's been crying for five minutes. I've been standing here, listening to her. I don't know what to say.

"Casey…" I begin, but stop. What should I tell her?

"If I say that I'm sorry, will it make your tears stop?

If I say that I've always loved you, will you open this door?

If I say that I want to be with you, will you take me in your arms?

If I say that you have a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"Damn, that's a bad pick up line." Only when I say this do I realize I've spoken out loud. "Shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?" I bang my head on the door. Then I notice she's stopped crying. What is that? She's laughing? "Hey, what are you laughing at? I just made a fool of myself here!" I lean up against the door again, surprised when I fall through.

"I love you, too. You idiot!" She says as I land, very ungracefully, on my side in her room. I stand up as she wraps me in a hug, I hug her back, pulling her as close to me as I can get. I stroke her hair, noticing the smell of her incense once again. I bury my face in her hair.

"I love you." I murmur. Whatever happens happens. I can't predict the future; I can only enjoy the present. And I'm happy, for this moment, and that's all that matters. Then she pulls away.

"What is it?" I ask. She just stares at me.

"This is supposed to be wrong. But it doesn't feel wrong, it feels right. All this time I've thought it would be wrong, but it isn't."

"No Case, it isn't…wait, how long have you loved me?" I had to know!

"You know, when we first met, and your eyes locked with mine, and you kind of sneered? You had this adorable 'bad boy' thing going on, and I just fell."

"Really?" I say, "You know, when my dad first told me about Nora, and that she had two daughters, he showed me a picture of you guys, and I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then when I met you, you walked in, beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful, and you kind of stumbled. It was then that I knew there was something about you." She just curled up against my chest.

"Then why'd we fight for so long?" I laughed.

"That's easy, Case. You're hot when you're angry."

------

Like smoke to the flame,

I am drawn.

Beauty that burns,

Want that kills

Forever I think

Is how long I've known

That this day would come

When it would show.

So, suffocate me

With your beauty

Divine

Conquer me

With your kisses

Sweet

And I'll hold you

In my arms

'Til the end of time.

------

**A/N**: I wrote the above poem, so don't steal! I hope you liked it, so let me know by REVIEWING! Tell me what you thought. Tell me if you thought it was out of character or completely wrong. Flames are WELCOME as long as there is a valid reason behind it. So, THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
